vocalyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Template
Page naming convention: use the original Japanese title of the song. Make pages with alternate names to redirect to the correct page: http://vocalyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Redirect e.g. The main page for Melt is メルト, but Melt and Meruto should redirect to メルト. Type some kind of a summary here. Anything special about the song etc. Link to the Vocaloid wiki or elsewhere if needed. Links to the PV, preferably the original upload (usually has the most views), as far as possible one with the intended PV (rather than fanmade) Nico: ' Nico link '''Youtube: ' Youtube link Lyrics Song credits here, e.g.: '''Music: (if there are external links to a site by the person, link it after the name) Lyrics: PV art: Vocals: Lyrics here, kanji and all. If it's a duet, use something like alternating colours to distinguish the parts. Romaji Romanised lyrics. Post only romanisations that you're allowed to repost, but there's not much creativity to be had with romanisations, so this isn't as tough as posting translations. Translation Translated lyrics. As far as possible please use your own translations!! Or at least, translations that you have permission to repost here. If your translation has been put up without permission you may take it down. I'm expecting mostly English lyrics but other languages are fine too. If you're posting up lyrics for fandubs, you might want to indicate so. Put up credits for the translation before posting the translation. Like so- type of translation, e.g. English translation, Chinese translation Translation: ''' name here (if there are external links to a site by the person, link it after the name) PVs Links to notable PVs (other than the original one), follow the format: '''Title ''Nico: '' http://nicovideo.jp/watch/sm ''Youtube: '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v= (if either of the links are missing, then you can leave it out) Description here if you want to point something out. (e.g. some well-known singer or recognised PV artwork or fandub or...) Please refrain from posting every single PV out there! That's...too much. I'm leaving it up to you to decide which ones are worth posting, but in general- don't post unfinished PVs or parodies using non-Vocaloid characters or repeats of the same idea. Songs that are sung using another Vocaloid...I'm not sure, put them up if you want (if it gets out of hand then this might change, but there aren't that many Vocaloids.), but if it's a whole parody of a song like Loli Yuukai is for Roshin Yuukai, then make another page for it. Related Links Link to other songs e.g. those in the same series or associated songs or whatever you feel needs to be linked to. *Bullet points! Credits If there's a site set up by the song creator(s), link to it here. If you put up your translation and want to link back to your site, link to it here too. It feels a little redundant since there are links up there already, but I guess it's neat, or something. Regarding related categories: Put them under a category for the original Vocaloid singer's name and if the songwriter has more than one song, a category for the songwriter's name too. Plus anything else that seems to fit. Category:Template